


Я здесь

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Баки не было. Только что кружил около тележки с хот-догами, заглядывал под красно-желтый зонтик, чуть ли не принюхивался, вслух раздумывая, проголодался или нет – и вдруг исчез.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для City_guy

Баки не было. Только что кружил около тележки с хот-догами, заглядывал под красно-желтый зонтик, чуть ли не принюхивался, вслух раздумывая, проголодался или нет – и вдруг исчез. Стив и не заметил. Продавец хот-догов, как оказалось, тоже, но ему простительно, в отличие от Капитана Америки. Суперзрение, а толку-то... Стив закрутился, заоглядывался: набережная, слава богу, была полупустая – будний день, позднее утро и восемьдесят пять в тени. Полосатые зонтики, разноцветные вывески, слабый соленый ветер.  
Баки не было. Воздух плавился от жары, а Стива пробирало ознобом.  
"Нет, – подумал он, – стоп. Баки здесь, теперь – со мной и всегда будет со мной. Я просто его не вижу".  
Он зажмурился и стал считать до двадцати, но не успел дойти до пятнадцати, как его бесцеремонно ткнули в плечо.  
– Мы играем в прятки? А чего меня не предупредил?  
Стив открыл глаза. Баки стоял перед ним, расхристанный, шнурки опять развязаны, темные очки набекрень. В руке – высокий запотевший стакан с трубочкой.  
– Тебя не было, – сказал Стив почти обвиняюще.  
– Я был. Во-о-он за той палаткой. Пить захотелось, жарко, – Баки продемонстрировал стакан. – Хочешь?  
Стив не отвечал, просто смотрел, впитывая даже не глазами, всем телом. Горячий воздух обвевал кожу, внутри тоже разливалось тепло. Хотелось глубоко вздохнуть и встряхнуться, развернуть плечи, избавляясь от последних осколков ледяного страха, забивших грудь.  
– Жарко, – повторил Баки.  
– Значит, жарко, – Стив сощурился, прицепил собственные очки на воротник рубашки.  
– Ну да.  
Баки покосился с подозрением, подобрался даже, но увернуться, конечно же, не успел. Не захотел успеть. Стив в два счета взвалил его, тяжеленного, на плечи и быстро зашагал через пляж, по раскаленному – сквозь подошвы чувствовалось – песку.  
– Стой, очки упали!  
– Черт с ними, – Стив чувствовал, как губы растягиваются в совершенно идиотской улыбке.  
– Фу, Стиви, язык!  
Баки смеялся и размахивал ногами, красные шнурки реяли в воздухе, привлекая наглых раскормленных чаек. Одна примерилась было, но, заработав пинок, с обиженным ором отстала. Стив начал смеяться, да так, что пришлось остановиться и отдышаться. Баки тоже хохотал, тесно прижимаясь животом и грудью – от этого Стиву казалось, что смех ходит по их телам, как в сообщающихся сосудах, от одного к другому, и не прекратит, пока не уравняется.  
– Я стакан уронил, – выдавил Баки, и Стива, который начал уже успокаиваться, скрутило снова.  
– Я сейчас тоже кое-кого уроню, – выговорил он, – если будет дергаться.  
Баки громко фыркнул и сказал неожиданно серьезно:  
– Ты испугался, да? Ну прости, в следующий раз буду предупреждать. Честно.  
Стив даже не понял сразу, а когда понял, сделалось стыдно. Нельзя же быть таким паникером. Признаваться не хотелось даже самому себе, а Баки и подавно, и Стив поддразнил:  
– Что, отважный Баки Барнс боится искупаться?  
Волна застенчиво лизнула ботинки. Усыпив бдительность, накинулась, промочила джинсы аж до колен.  
– Отважный Баки Барнс, – заявил Баки, – ничего не боится!  
И огрел Стива пониже спины – протезом огрел, не пожалел, гад такой. Стив со спокойной душой выпрямился и разжал руки. Брызги полетели до небес, переливаясь на солнце. Стив, засмотревшись, потерял бдительность и, взмахнув руками, рухнул в воду, сбитый коварной подсечкой.  
– Я здесь, – позвал Баки, когда он сел, отплевываясь от песка и пены. – Стив, я здесь, смотри.  
Глаза не переставали слезиться. Стив вытер их мокрым рукавом и поднял голову, чувствуя, как стекает соленое по щекам.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Я вижу.


End file.
